


Fix Me

by sleepless_demon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accepting Dean, Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Attempted Seduction, Biting, Blood, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Boys Kissing, Caring John Winchester, Castiel is a Little Shit, Character Death, Childhood Sweethearts, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Dean is In Over His Head, Divorce, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling Castiel, Falling In Love, Fights, Grinding, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Kansas, Laughter, Loss of Parent(s), Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Neck Kissing, Omega Castiel, Oral Sex, Parent Death, Protective Dean, Protective Mary Winchester, Sam Is Scarred For Life, Sam is a Sweetheart, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Build, Small Towns, Swimming, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Wolf!Dean, wolf!Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepless_demon/pseuds/sleepless_demon
Summary: After an accident to his parents, Castiel is taken in by the Winchesters. Never would he had expected to meet an amazing green-eyed alpha and fall for him, hard.





	1. Bad News

Dean Winchester, was a tan freckle-faced young teen boy, his eyes were that of a green apple and deemed the most capturing part of him. His pink lips shaped to drawl in a thick Kansas accent, as he gazed at his brother. Scratching at his sandy hair; his large brown ears flicking at the touch.

 

“Whatcha doin’ Sammy?” Dean asked, bouncing his legs as he sat at the kitchen counter of their home, resting his hands on the cool marble as a hot breeze blew in from the numerous open windows. Not long ago the air conditioner broke and both boys were close to being drowned in their own sweat, their father had promised to call a technician. He never did.

“Physics, reckon why not do it earlier into summah break.” Sammy returned and bent lower over his paper, large brown ears flicking thoughtfully.

 

Sam and Dean both inherited their larger than average ears from their mother, the same brown maple color and the same thick tails that reached almost to their ankles. That was perhaps where their similarities ended. Sammy took after their father, with a large height at his still young age, long thick straight hair and strong physique. Dean was not far off, with a fit body and a decent height.

 Both were Alphas, like their father. It was an unexpectant occurrence as the parents expected at least one Omega. Dean secretly thought Sam was meant to be an omega, even with his strong build his brother was a soft bunny inside, with large doe eyes like their mother.

 “Oh boy, yah would, the geek of tha family. Nah, its summah, time to relax.”

 Sam shrugged and resumed his writing, leaving Dean to sulk as his entertainment was taken away.

 

With a flick of his tail Dean scraped back his chair and bounced upstairs to his room, flopping down on his peeling wooden bed. His hands reached out to grab the glass of water by his desk, and with large gulps he downed the glass. The liquid brought small relief before another hot breeze blew in through his window.

 

With a grunt the Alpha stood and walked over, looking at the flat land with small hills before him, seeing miles away. On his right. about a half of a mile walk, Dean could see a reflection of water, a small lake.

 ‘Some cool water would do good…’ Dean thought internally. His tail flicked to coil around his leg as he imagined jumping into the cool water, feeling it lap at his skin.

 

Unfortunately, at that moment the front door slammed and Dean recognized his father’s deep voice, muffled by the walls of the house. Racing downstairs, Dean skidded into the kitchen, coming into see is father sitting at the counter with his head in his hands. Body shaking slightly as Sam sat by him, comforting the older Alpha.

“Wha happen’d?” Dean questioned cautiously. Feeling dread build inside him.

 

John, Dean’s father, raised his head to reveal damp eyes with swollen red skin around them. His wrinkles seemed more prominent and his bottom lip quivered slightly. The Alpha was trying to keep it together, to be strong but he was failing miserably.

“The…the Novaks. It’s them, ah t-they got inna car accident and…” John trailed off and buried his face in his hands.

 

Dean bowed his head with deep regret. The Novaks had been Winchester friends, almost family since the very beginning. John had played with the Novak father since birth, they were the bestest of friends, like brothers. Dean could not imagine how such an accident could happen.

Suddenly the hot air was frigid and Dean pressed his ears to his skull, whimpering silently, the pain of his father biting at his senses. Sam shook his head and kept rubbing soothing circles in John’s back.

 

“Imma sorry, Pa.” Dean choked out.

Sam nodded and held out a hand, bringing Dean in for a hug. The three Winchesters huddled together, wolf instincts taking comfort in their pack. Half of the pain Dean felt was not his, he never knew the Novaks that close, it was his father, who was letting his emotions flood the house.

Dean wanted to escape the sniffling group, to run away from this pain his father was drowning in. But he couldn’t and with a whine Dean suddenly thought of something.

 

“Wait, wha about tha child, Novak child?”

John stiffened and his head shot up, glazed eyes suddenly more alert and panicked.

 

“Fuck. They never said anything about him, I totally forgot.” John snarled, anger flooding his eyes, “I gotta go boys. Stay here. If that child is alive you be damned I won’t take cah oh him.”

Before Sam and Dean could react much John was slamming the door and running to his broken down Impala, bringing the shuddering engine to life and roaring away down the dusted road.

 

Deans ears perked up slightly as the depressing atmosphere lifted, and with a flick of his tail he sat at the counter.

“I nevah knew them that much Sammy, but I really can’t believe they are dead.”

 

Sam bobbed his head in agreement and rested his chin on his palm, usual bright eyes now dull.

“Pa must be taking it hard.”

“We gotta look after him Sammy.”

 

“I know.”

The brothers both sighed and looked over at the clock watching it round up to 6, the sun setting in the distance. A couple of minutes passed in silence, as Sam resumed his homework and Dean ran his fingers though the fur on his tail, trying to calm his frayed nerves. In the midst of peaceful silence, the phone was an unexpected disturbance. Both brothers flinched and Dean flashed his fangs as he was caught off guard.

 

Once the initial panic was gone Sam shoved past Dean and brought the old phone to his ear, scrunching his eyebrows. “Dad?”

Dean scooted closer and raised his eyebrows, watching carefully as Sam’s face took on multiple expressions. Eventually his brother hung up the phone and turned to deliver the news.

 

“The child, a boy named Castiel. He’s alive.”

Dean let out a breath he did not realize he was holding, ears perking up fully, he prompted his brother to continue.

 

“Dads going to drive over to Topeka and pick him up.”

“Wait, what? Like ah adopt?” Dean asked, eyebrows shooting up.

 

“Yeah yeah, somethin’ like that. Said he will be here day after tomorra’” Sam responded, scratching at his neck.

“Mmm.” Dean frowned and backed away, making his way back to his room.

 

Castiel. An orphaned boy that was soon to be living in the Winchester household. Dean felt like John was going overboard. But if he thought about it, if Sam died, would Dean take in his kids too? Of course, in a heartbeat.

“Castiel.” Dean murmured, shaping the name on his tongue. His accent having it sound like Castieh.

 

Flopping down on his bed Dean switched off the lights and splayed across the blanket, curling his tail around his waist as he closed his eyes. Soon deep asleep.

 

 


	2. Sad Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers meet Castiel.

The next day was spent uneventful, both boys lazing around on the couch and playing video games, keeping score. As the nightfall came upon another call was made, John would be home very late tonight. His roughed up voice growled out for his son’s to go to sleep and not wait, which was of course they disobeyed immediately.

“Fatha will be so mad.” Sam whined, his eyelids dropping as he nursed his second cup of coffee.

 

Dean rolled his eyes, he was not tired at all. In the small town of Kansas nothing happened, it was so monotone and boring that a visitor had Dean keeping awake with excitement. His tail swished back in forth in rhythm as he turned up the radio, humming to a slow beat.nSam gave another sigh and stood to brew another cup of coffee, red eyes straining on the old clock hanging above their living room couch. It read 1:00 AM.

“How are you not tihed?” Sam drawled, rubbing at his ears.

 

“A visitor, or maybe even new family membah, damn well I should be excited!” Dean replied.

“Wanna cup?” Sam asked, pouring the steaming black liquid into his cup.

 

Dean shook his head and stood up, stretching his muscles and popping joints. The sound had Sam cringing and with a frown he resumed his position at the counter, watching Dean lazily.

“Dean, you see, imma thinking. Where is tha guest, Castiel, gonna sleep?”

 

Dean froze midway a stretch and flicked his ears, raising his apple irises to his brother. “Dunno. Never thought of that.” Dean replied, “I just thought he would take tha guest room.”

Sam chuckled and took another sip of his drink, lazily pointing upstairs.

 

“You mean the empty room with no bed?”

 

Dean stood and smacked his brother’s ears, laughing as Sam growled and sulked into himself.

“I just forgaht.”

 

“So where then?”

“Mah room, mah bed is bigger, plus I am more excited than ya.” Dean replied, smirking as he watched his brother yawn and rumble an agreement.

 

“Come on Sammy, stay awake.”

Sam shook his head and nursed his cup, ignoring his brother as Dean stood to close the windows. As the sun had set long ago, the temperature dropped to a cool breeze and had both boys shivering in their flannel shirts. Clicking the lock of the last window, Deans ears perked up, swiveling to the door as he recognized the familiar growl of the Impala engine. The gravel crunched under the tired wheels and both boys raced to the door, Sam now more energetic than before.

“Don’t push Dean.” Sam growled, easily making his brother stumbled away with a shove of his shoulder, “lette me.”

 

Rubbing his abused skin Dean got behind Sam, watching as he opened the door to welcome two moving shapes. They got closer and closer until they were crossing the threshold and standing in the living room. The first thing noticed about the boy was that, he was an omega. The sweet smell of honey and crisp air, giving him away. The boy had sleek black ears that were pressed to his head, a tail swishing behind him nervously. 

Dean knew a couple omegas at his school, smelled them, but at that second he wanted to go forward and hug the boy, comfort the distressed Omega. With an internal scolding Dean quickly tampered down the feeling and stilled his twitching tail.

 

Castiel stood in the living room with his head bent, shadowing his face. His small body shivered and black messy hair stuck in all angles.

 

Sam made way to his father, asking about how the trip went and holding out some food. John smiled tiredly and gave both sons a hug before clapping Castiel on the back, making the boy stumble, and announce for Dean and Sam to take care of him.

 

Dean watched as his father made his way to his room, soon slamming the door. All attention turned to the guest and Dean came closer, holding out a hand.

 

“Hello there, Castiel.” He greeted, watching as the boy finally lifted his head, revealing amazingly sky blue eyes, plush lips and round cheeks. He ignored the tear trails still evident and the small cuts on Castiel’s face. The boy hesitantly shook Deans hand, his grip weak. Sam quickly interrupted and got his own handshake.

“Imma Dean, and this is my brother Sammy, or Sam.” Dean introduced, pointing at himself and his brother.

 

Castiel looked at both shyly, “Hello.” His voice was soft and chapped, immediately Castiel ducked his head and gave a tired sigh.

“Well uh, “Dean turned to his brother, raising his eyebrows, “Sleep? Safe to assume are all tired.”

 

Sam shrugged and nodded, the tiredness back. Castiel confirmed so too, with a nod of his head. Quickly Sam cleaned up the counter and in seconds was racing up the stairs to his room, leaving the Alpha and Omega alone.

“Castiel.”

 

Said person lifted his head, droopy eyes watching Dean carefully.

 

“Bed?”

Castiel nodded and quickly trailed after Dean, who took the lead and took them up to his bedroom.

 

Opening the door Dean offered Castiel to go in first, watching as the Omega gave a quickly glance. His room was nothing rich, a large window, with a small bed draped in multicolored quilts, along with dusty wooden floors and a hand-down desk sitting in the corner of his room. Not much, but cozy.

“Where will I be sleeping?” Castiel frowned, turning to Dean with his large eyes; making the Alpha stare a second too long.

 

“Uh, m-my bed.” Dean answered, cautious to the Omegas reaction.

To his surprise Castiel gave a small smile and with dragging steps made his way to the bed. His small hands did quickly work of stripping off his coat and shoes, leaving him in jeans and a shirt. Castiel’s cheeks tinted a slight red, amusing the Alpha, and nervously he glanced over at Dean, who was watching him.

“Do you perhaps, h-have any p-pajamas I could borrow?”

 

Ears flicking up Dean nodded and raced to his closet, flinging the door open to get out some long bottoms and a shirt, unconsciously selecting the one drenched in his scent the most. Taking the offering items Castiel had Dean look away, before quickly changing and climbing on the bed. Immediately the Omega buried under the quilts, leaving a bundle of hair peeking out.

With a smile of amusement Dean mimicked, and changed to his pajamas. Shutting off the lights the Alpha got under the covers, careful not to touch Castiel.

 

Both boys quickly fell asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is everything. :}


	3. Soapy Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning time with the silly Winchester brothers.

Morning came quietly, the sun rays creeping against the peaceful faces of the two boys in bed. Slowly the rays expanded and rose until the whole room was bathed in the calming color of morning sun. Dean woke first, his ears flicking unhappily as he shoved the quilts off of him, sweating. Blearily he opened his eyes, only to flinch back as he saw the sleeping face of Castiel millimeters from his.

Letting out a breath Dean quietly licked his lips and yawned, returning to his previous position to look at the Omega.

His cheeks were more round; more red as slight perspiration build on his forehead. His black hair was even more of a mess and long eyelashes fell against his smooth skin littered in cuts and bruises; breathing slowly. Occasionally his ears would flick, drawing the attention of the Alpha.

A couple longs minute later, Dean was fully awake.

“Castiel.” Dean whispered, determined to wake the boy. Already his large ears could hear shuffling in the kitchen, most likely being Sam, the mother hen he was; cooking breakfast.

“Castiel.” Dean repeated, voice louder. The Omega made no sign of hearing him and instead tucked his face into the quilt, giving a content sigh.

 

Rolling his green eyes Dean shifted his hand from under him and gently flicked at Castiels ears, the fur extremely silky and soft.

 

The Omega frowned sleepily, and finally woke as Dean gave a rather harsh flick.

“Owww.” Castiel growled, his eyes opening to reveal piercing blue, the color entrapping the Alpha and having him speechless for a couple seconds.

 

“Dean?” Castiel murmured, tilting his head.

 

The Alpha shook his head and with a light blush leapt out of bed, making his way to the closet. His bare feet padded against the cool floor as Castiel struggled to get up.

 

“Sorry, uh… breakfast is ready.” Dean explained, pulling out a pair of jean shorts, and a loose fighting top. Castiel gave a small yawn and blinked slowly a couple times before standing up and padding over to Dean, having to tilt his head. Dean looked down at the Omega and gave a sheepish smile as he quickly handed the clothes to Castiel.

“Oh uh, sorry. Forgah you needed clothes.”

 

Castiel murmured a quiet thank you and waited patiently as Dean chose his own, then trailing after the Alpha to the bathroom. “Here ya can shower and wash up. Uh that towel,” Dean pointed at a red towel hanging on a hook, “Is yours. I showered yesterday, so come downstairs when done.”

Castiel nodded and quickly shut the door, having Dean trailing to his room and changing quietly before skipping downstairs.

 

“Mornin’ Sammy.” Dean cheered, making a quick routine of opening all the windows previously closed. His eyes roamed over his brother who was dressed and wearing an apron, as eggs and sausages hissed on the pan. Long hair in need of a cut was pulled back in a small bun and revealed a sharp jawline.

 

“Heya Dean.” Sam answered. “How was the night? How is Castiel?”

“Oh he is fine; we were so tried that we fell asleep right away.”

 

Sam hummed, hands stilling as he turned around to look over Dean, who was sitting at the counter, bouncing his legs.

“Talked to Fatha today, he left for paperwork. Gonna have Castiel officially adopted.”

 

Dean raised his eyebrows and motioned for Sam to continue.

“He is our family now Dean, and uh, he been through some shit these last couple of days. Be nice, ease him inta it.”

 

Large ears flicked as the frying pan gave a hiss and Sam quickly turned around to lay the food out onto plates. “Wait, where are ya gonna be? Whatcha mean, I have to ease him into it.”

“Fatha gonna come back later and imma going with him to carry over some Novak stuff left behind. He may seem strong, but he is hurting Dean.”

“I know. I know.” Dean muttered.

 

Their conversation was ended as feet padded down the stairs and revealed Castiel, his small figure clothed in jean shorts and a shirt that hung on him. Hair remained ruffled but the cuts and bruises seen last night faded, revealing smooth pale skin. Plush lips quirked up in a shy smile as Castiel took a seat next to Dean.

 

“Morning.”

 

Both brothers replied at the greeting and Dean quickly turned his attention to Sam, who carried over three plates heaping with food; eggs, toast, sausages, bacon. Greedily Dean grabbed his own plate and passed another to Castiel, whilst Sam splashed orange juice into three glasses. Once settled the boys dug into their food, the Winchesters ravishing their plates in silence as Castiel picked at his food. Tilting his head down to hide his face as his large sad eyes gazed at the food.

With stuffed cheeks, and chewing obscenely Dean finally looked over at Castiel, raising an eyebrow at the almost full plate.

 

“Cas. Ya need to eat more.” Dean mouthed around the food in his mouth. This had Castiel looking over with a small smile as he looked on at Dean with puffing cheeks, but he only shook his head and pushed the plate away.

“Not really hungry, thank you.”

 

As Dean made to reply, Sam nudged him, shaking his head and the rest of the meal was finished silently.

As Sam stood to collect the plates, Dean quickly turned to Castiel, sliding the full glass of orange juice to him.

 

“At least drink some. Can’t go hungry.” Dean encouraged, watching as coal black ears flattened and Castiel shook his head.

“No thank you.”

 

Dean felt a flicker of anger as his Alpha side was displeased to the fact that the Omega was not nourished properly. But once again he stomped the feeling down and gave sigh before rising to help his brother. Meanwhile Castiel left the counter in order to curl up on the couch, his eyes closed as he tapped his fingers against the arm of the couch. The material smooth and worn under his fingers.

“When ya leaving?” Dean muttered quietly as he and Sam shuffled at the sink.

 

“Minutes, Fatha should be here soon.”

 

“What ya say I do with him. It’s kinda awkward, especially since his parents died. I dunno how to deal with that.”

“What kinda Alpha are ya. Comfort him, play games, show him around. Distract him Dean, for fucks sake.” Sam replied, anger evident in his tone as his hands clutched at the soapy plate in his hands.

 

“Calm down, Sammy. What got your knickers ina twist.” Dean asked, curling his tail closer to his hips as Sam walked around him.

“Nothin’, I just hate for anybody to be sad.”

 

“You are a soft bunny, aren’t ya Sammy.” Dean teased, not expecting the sudden slap at the back of his head, leaving soapy water running down his back. The Alpha yelled and growled before gathering some water in his hands and throwing it at his brother, watching with delight as he was soaked.

“Dean!” Sam yelled outraged.

“Hey, hey you started it.” Dean laughed and slowly backed away as he watched his brother approach, a murderous glint in his eyes.

 

“Oh you are so dead.”

Eyes widening Dean launched into a sprint, ducking from the hand coming at him. With laughter ringing in the room, and ears alert on his head Dean raced towards Castiel. Watching as the Omegas eyes widened comically and how his lean legs launched him off the couch. With a soft thud Dean crashed into the couch and craned his neck to see Sam approaching him, slowly and with evil intent in his chocolate eyes.

 

“Cas save me.” Dean wailed in a fake horrified tone, not able to hold back a smile; revealing pearly teeth with sharp fangs. Sam’s lips twitched and he glanced over to see the Omega watching them with a hand covering his mouth as he giggled. The action had both Alphas smiling.

 

Catching the distracted face of his brother Dean quickly jumped up and raced upstairs, slamming the door and laughing hard as he heard his brother yelling revenge.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All feedback is very much appreciated. ^.^


	4. The Questions Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel get to know each other better.

As everyone eventually calmed, Dean opted to return back downstairs, and did so cautiously. Thankfully Sam was prevented from extracting his revenge as the roar of the Impala was heard, accompanied by a honk. As his brother rushed out Dean trailed behind slowly and locked the door, watching from the small tinted window as the car backed out and sped away on the dusty road.

“Well, uh, lookit here. I guess it’s just you and me.” Dean said, and turned to see Castiel has resumed his previous position on the couch. His fluffy tail rested on his legs as he traced unknown patterns on his ears soothingly.

 

“Oh.” Was the only answer given. With a sigh Dean trudged over and sat on the floor by Castiel’s feet, tugging at the carpet.

“Whatcha wanna do?”

 

“I don’t know Dean.” Castiel answered.

“Maybe a game then? Like a question game, so we can know each other bettah.” Castiel gave a sound of confirmation and slid to join Dean on the floor, his legs crossing as the distance between them remained respectful. Large blue eyes looked on and prompted for Dean to start.

“Ah, hah, um ok well I guess I ask first… What is your favorite color?”

 

Castiel giggled and rolled his eyes, “That’s such a basic question.”

“Basic but important, “Dean snarked back with a small grin. “So what is it?”

 

“Green.” Castiel replied and looked down with a slight blush.

“Like my eyes?” Dean flirted, suddenly gaining confidence. The answer had Castiel shrugging and he quickly looked up to stare at green irises.

 

“Kinda.”

Dean pouted slightly that Castiel did not retaliate to his flirting and motioned for the Omega to ask his question.

 

“How old are you?”

“16. You?”

“Almost, my birthday is in two weeks.” Castiel replied with a small smile, before it slipped and Dean watched alarmed as tears filled crystal eyes. The mood suddenly turned somber very quickly.

 

“Hey, hey what’s wrong?” Dean prompted soothingly, and reached out a hand to touch Castiel’s shoulder. The Omega shook slightly under his fingers, and a small whimper emitted from him. “I-im sorry. It’s just… just I was supposed to celebrate with my f-family. We were suppose…. to go to the pool and then have a huge party, and roast marshmallows, and- “

The Omega’s voice cut off and with a soft sob he hung his head. Immediately Deans body was moving and with gentle hands he gathered Castiel in his arms. The dark mound of hair rested in the crook of his neck as small arms wrapped loosely around Deans waist. With control Dean softly petted Castiel’s back with his tail and drew small circles on his shoulders, his scent releasing soothing chemicals.

They sat there for couple minutes, neither moving as Castiel sniffed and let out broken sounds. Eventually though, the Omega moved away to sit against the couch. Immediately Deans felt warmth leave his body and he had to grit his teeth as he refrained from dragging the small body back to him, his hands missing the soft skin.

“Sorry, so sorry. I d-didn’t mean to.”

“It’s fine Cas, you lost your parents. It’s fine.”

 

The Omega smiled up at him weakly and although his usual bright eyes were duller he prompted for Dean to continue their game. This time Dean was careful to avoid anything family related, “Like video games?”

“They are OK. I would much rather spend reading or outside.”

Dean gave an offended gasp, and smiled as he was successful in having Castiel's ear twitch with some happiness.

 

“I love- no I am obsessed, over video games. But if you prefer outside, you got plenty of it here.”

“Yeah I noticed. It’s very hot.” Castiel murmured and pulled at his shirt, revealing some of his neck that had Dean subconsciously licking his lips.

 

“There is a pond not far from here.”

Castiel’s ears immediately perked up and his tail thumped onto the ground with excitement, sending his scent over to Dean.

“Can we go there?”

 

Dean grinned and rolled up his eyes as he considered it. Sam and John would be home by dinner time and right now the sun was at its peak, hot and probably hot enough to burn Castiel’s pale flesh right off him.

“No… lets go tomorrah in the morning. It’s way too hot to go now, and by evening time Sam and Fatha will be back. Plus, we are responsible in cooking today.”

 

The Omega stiffened his spine and a concerned expression covered his face. Slender eyebrows drawing together into a frown. “I never cooked before.”

Deans eyes widened and he let out a chuckle, quickly standing up and offering his hand. “In that case we should start now.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All feedback much appreciated. :}


	5. Cutting Skills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel get to cooking.

Dean felt a shiver run through him as Castiel's small hand clutch his own. The smooth skin was like satin and the perfect fit of their hands had Dean smiling. Too soon the appendage was a pulled away as the Omega stood, following Dean into the kitchen.

“Now then, what should we cook?” Dean hummed. More to himself as he thought of the ingredients and his family, trying to fit it all together. Deans ears twitched as he heard the opening of the fridge and he spared a glance at Castiel who was leaning in and biting his lip. His eyebrows where drawn tight and tail swished behind him at a constant pace.

“You guys don’t have much here.”

 

Dean sighed in response and sidled up to Castiel. “Yes unfortunately, the store is pretty far and we usually have a big breakfast and small meals for the rest of the day.” The Omega let a hum out of his throat and with hesitant hands reached in to pull out some milk, cheese, bacon and butter. The ingredients were hastily deposited on the counter.

“What’s this?” Dean asked.

 

Castiel suddenly blushed and his ears lowered as he pawed at the ground with his feet. Although his cheeks were red a hint of sadness washed over the amazing color of his eyes “There are not much ingredients and I just remember how my mum used to cook macaroni with bits of bacon. It was like a comforting but quick meal.” Castiel explained, hastily adding- “Not that I know how to cook it.”

 

Dean was already organizing the products and setting down a bag of macaroni. With quick feet he padded around as a pot with water was set to heat and a pan was set on a low fire.

“Awesome idea. I will get started and you… cut up the bacon would you?”

 

The Omega nodded, blue eyes lifting. Quickly he got a cutting board and knife handed to him before Dean turned to put macaroni into the boiling water.

A spark of nervousness ran through the Omega as the blade was held in his hands; cautiously he set the bacon on the board and made a slice, then another and another. Soon enough he was calmly slicing the meat and humming away. As the last piece was cut, Castiel flinched when a warm breath ghosted over his ears and a tan hand settled over his.

 “Those are too big, here.” Dean swallowed hard as he smelled the amazing scent of Castiel, but ignored it and guided the frail hand to slice the bacon once again. Internally he admitted that there was no reason for aim to be this close expect for his own wanting. But the Omega was not moving and Castiel made no move to pull away.

 

The air felt tense but no one made a sound. The touch of skin had both flustered and Castiels tail dragged over Deans leg, soon enough feeling the hitch in the Alphas breath. Castiel turned his head slightly to glance at Dean, seeing the amazingly green eyes that seemed almost glazed, large ears alert and on edge. The Alpha almost looked… cute like that.

 Before both had the chance to do anything else the sound of keys slicking to open the door was heard. The boys separated as if shocked by lightning, as Dean flew back to the macaroni and Castiel continued to carefully slice the meat like he was shown.

 

“Hello boys.” John rumbled as he trudged in with boxes in his arms. The Alpha set them on the floor and glanced back to see Sam trudging in with three more in his arms; panting he set them down.

“Thanks Sam.” John praised and ruffled his son’s hair. “Gonna wash up; smelling nice boys.”

 

Castiel murmured a quiet thank you and kept his head low as John walked by and Sam came up to the both of them, eyeing their work critically.

“Dean, you can’t cook.” Sam said with a roll of his eyes.

 

Dean glared at his brother, “Just because you decided to become mother hen does not mean average citizens like I can’t cook.”

 

A small chuckled was heard from Castiel.

 

“Dean.” Sam groaned, “I wanted to make lasagna tonight.”

 

“Well too bad Sammy, now getta moving and wash up. My delicious cooking will soon be available.” Sam resisted the urge to roll his eyes and with a flick of his ears followed the stairs upstairs. Quickly Castiel handed the bacon to Dean, frying it, and mixing it with the macaroni. All was placed in a big bowl and Dean showed Castiel how to shred the cheese. By the time the family was downstairs the plates were set and food along with glasses of water was offered.

Everyone heartedly ate up the food and John praised Castiel and Dean. Both soaked up the praise and exchanged shy glances. While Dean wolfed down his food, it was noticed that once again Castiel only ate a small amount and pushed the plate away. Dean frowned, and was tempted to ask why, but he swallowed the question as he had no intention to ruin the evening.

 

The family quickly cleaned up and gathered in the living room where they pulled out some games to play. A rare occasion as John was constantly at work or too tired, but he seemed more calm and his eyes occasionally flicked to Castiel with a resemblance of fatherly love. Unfortunately to everyone, Sam ended up winning all the rounds and leaving annoyed expressions on everyone’s faces. After some light bickering, eyelids begun to droop and had everyone dragging themselves to bed. Stomachs full and moods feeling happy.

As Dean and Castiel slipped under the covers Dean could not help moving closer, and smiled into his pillow as he placed a hand on Castiel's back. The omega made no attempt to remove it and with a hum both fell asleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All feedback is appreciated! ^.^


	6. Swimming Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go for a swim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :}

The next morning breakfast was quick and Sam disappeared, while John went outside with a dripping beer in his hands and a whistle on his tongue as he fixed the Impala. The sun shone rather harshly but still weak as a hint of cold morning air lingered in the air.

As Castiel was digging at his food, Dean quickly stuffed his own down and grabbed the Omega to rush upstairs and change. The Alpha offered his own pair of swimming trunks, and throwing over a shirt, with towels clutched in theirs hands they rushed downstairs.

 John was cautious to announce of the hot weather and only frowned for a couple seconds before letting the boys race off.

 

Grass, some yellow and dry, seemingly went on forever and brushed at the boy’s bare feet. Lone birds circled overhead and a slight chirping could be heard, as Castiel panted and wiped at his brow.

“Dean,” Castiel whined. “Are we almost there?”

 

“Yep!” Dean hollered back and sped up, enjoying the wind in his hair and sun on his face. The Alphas face was considerably tanner and more freckled than that of Castiels; skin pale and not a blemish on it. Blue eyes soon sparkled with excitement as the lake, almost pond, was spotted soon enough. It was located just behind a small hill and as the boys slowed, the air cooled as they approached the water.

 Immediately Castiel dipped his fingers in the water and shivered; it was blissfully cold. The water was slightly murky and a couple bubbles rose up, the edges were sandy with weeds and relaxing to tread on.

 

“Whatcha say Castiel?” Dean drawled.

 

“I say, let’s get in!” Was the response as the Omega hastily put down his towel and waddled into the water. As if pinched, Castiels face screwed up and he gasped, a frown on his face. His whole body tensed and he stood on his toes on the soft squishy bottom.

“Cold?” Dean taunted immediately, a large grin plastered on his face.

 

“Y-yeah.” Castiel stuttered out and glared at the chuckling Alpha.

“You will get used to it,” Dean reassured, but he skirted the edges as Castiel stood knee deep in murky cold water. His slender black ears pressed to his hair as the water lapped higher over his skin and he threw another glance at Dean.

 

“Stop it! Get in already.” Castiel growled, baring his teeth. Dean laughed and waved him off, with quick movements he pulled of his shirt. Revealing a tanned chest with slight abs and a slim torso. Castiel had to look away as he was suddenly blushing and his glare softened as he ran his fingers over the water’s surface.

“Hey Cas.”

 

The Omega looked up, mouth open to ask what Dean wanted. But he never got the chance as Dean suddenly barreled forward and belly flopped into the water; sending sprays all over. Castiel let out a small shriek as he was suddenly drenching cold and Dean was laughing, hard.

“You- you… you brat!” Castiel yelled, cheeks dusted in pink once again, this time from annoyance.

 

Dean whined playfully and perked up his ears as he swam up to Castiel, touching his leg.

 

“Come on, it fine once ya get used to it.”

Castiel shivered at the cold touch and pouted slightly. But he only struggled weakly as Deans hand enveloped his wrist and he was tugged forward. The water lapped at his pale stomach and then his shoulders until Castiel was standing on his tippy toes to keep his head above the water. Dean flicked water at Castiel, most of it landing on his cheek and having the Omega lunging forward. Hands up as he sent a wave towards Dean and drenching the Alpha. Dean growled out, frowning. But Castiel laughed and felt fine now that he extracted his revenge.

“I will get you for that.” Dean threatened.

 

“Hey, you started it!” Castiel smirked and his tail wagged underwater.  Another growl sounded before an attack of splashes were sent at Castiel. The Omega screwed his eyes shut and retaliated, soaking Dean as well.

 The boys continued to splash and laugh and swim for another hour. The sun warming their bodies and the water cooling them down. Soon enough, both had pruned fingers and their teeth chattered. Dean was the first to realize and quickly dragged them both out. Together they collapsed onto the warm sand heated by the sun and looked up at the cloudless skin.

Castiel was breathing heavily from the unexpected exercise but there was a grin on his face and his sopping ears flicked happily.

 

Deans head turned and he cast his amazing apple green eyes onto Castiel. For a couple seconds he stared at the Omega who was quietly warming up with closed eyes. Then the Alphas hand was inching towards the pale sender one. Slowly, slowly until tan skin was touching pale. Before Dean lost his nerve he grabbed at Castiels hand and laced their hands.

 

The Omegas eyes popped open and he turned his head to give Dean a questioning look. The Alpha blushed. Freaking blushed, and bit his lip as he made up an excuse. “Helping you warm up.”

 

Castiel gave a half smile as a shiver ran down his spine and he chuckled. His hand squeezed Deans and they both smiled. The rest of the afternoon the boys spent staring at the sky. Holding onto each other and talking. It was peaceful.

 

 


End file.
